L'héritière de Clow
by Sakura-reed
Summary: Pas besoin de lire CCS . Envoyer par le grand conseil Sakura et son père doivent arrêter Voldemort.Son père devient prof de DCFM.La tache est plus ardu que prévu.Clow Reed,une legende pour bq, est considéré comme le plus terrible mage noir de tout les tps


**Bonjour voici ma nouvelle histoire.**

**Cette histoire se passe avant la 6ème année d'Harry. Je reprendrais les éléments principal du livre 6, c'est à dire les Horcruxes, le serment inviolables, la mission de Draco.**

**Cette histoire est un crossover avec CCS (Card Captor Sakura). Sakura a transformée les cartes****de Clow****en cartes de Sakura et il y en a 53. Eriol et Fudjitaka sont tout les deux des réincarnations de Clow.**

**Pour ceux qui sont étonnés de l'information, je vous conseil de lire les deux derniers mangas de Sakura. Sakura a maintenant 16 ans.**

**Je suis étonnée de voire qu'aucune personne n'a eu l'idée de mettre Fudjitaka en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Surtout qu'il est** **déjà un professeur à l'origine. De même, je n'ai lu aucune histoire avec Yelan en tant que professeur non plus. Seul Katia et Eriol ont ce poste.**

**Eriol, dans cette histoire est un simple étudiant. Katia sera absente. J'essaierais****d'être assez crédible avec cette histoire. Si quelque chose vous semble incohérent, n'hésité pas à le dire. De même les suggestions sont les biens venus. De même, si vous voulez des précisions sur l'univers de CCS n'hésiter pas à demander. Dans le prochain chapitre, Tomoyo, la cousine de Sakura racontera à la fille de Futie, une des sœurs de Shaolan, l'histoire de Sakura comment elle a trouvé les cartes, a dû les capturée, les transformés... etc. Le tout agrémenter de commentaire divers et varié de Tomoyo.**

**Voici un résumé de l'histoire (désolé pour les abréviations dans le précédent résumé mais je n'arrivais pas à faire un résumé qui rentre dans le cadre sinon.)**

_**Envoyer par le grand conseil , Yelan (la mère de Shaolan), Sakura et son père**__**Fudjitaka (une réincarnation de Clow Reed) doivent arrêter Voldemort. Yélan et Fudjitaka deviennent respectivement prof d'histoire de la magie ainsi que prof de DCFM afin de ce renseigné sur la situation actuelle, sur Voldemort ainsi que sur la résistance incarnée par Dumbledore. La tache est plus ardue que prévu. Clow Reed, une légende pour beaucoup, est considéré comme le plus terrible mage noire de tout les temps. (En même temps vu son sortilège signature, vu dans l'é**__pisode__**69 de CCS on comprend pourquoi; Clow Reed est capable d'endormir une ville entière pour l'éternité...) Inutile de dire, que Sakura, Fudjitaka et Eriol ne peuvent pas se révéler**__**à la communauté sorcière. Sans parler que dans la panique, Voldemort déplacerait ses**__**Horcruxes.**_

_**De plus un problème se pose, Sakura n'arrive pas à utiliser correctement sa baguette magique. Son père, ne parvient pas à l'aider; il possède un pouvoir solaire et lunaire mais absolument pas stellaire. Serverus Rogue, désireux de ce débarrasser d'un potentiel rival pour le poste de professeur de DCFM et d'éloigner Fudjitaka de Yélan dont il est amoureux, fera tout en son pouvoir pour envoyer Sakura à Vitmagic, une école pour cracmol. Ainsi Fudjitaka, pour ne pas laisser sa fille, démissionnerait. C'est sans compter Dumbledore qui ne veut pas encore avoir à rechercher un nouveau professeur.**_

_**Sakura parviendra t-elle à garder son statut de maîtresse des cartes secret dans de telles conditions? De plus Cho Chang, une étudiante chinoise, qui par sa grand mère**__**connait**__**parfaitement l'histoire de Clow Reed, a tendance à être un peu trop curieuse. Entre Kéro qui devra rester inaperçu, les cartes qu'elle est obligée d'utiliser en divination pour ne pas froisser ses dernières, la prof de divination qui a tendance à être un peu trop clairvoyante , Cho Chang, Mirror tombé amoureuse d'Harry, les Mangemorts et leur attaques, cela risque d'être très dur.**_

**Couple: Sakura/Shaolan****Fudjitaka/Yélan/Rogue Eriol/Hermione Mirror/Harry Tomoyo/Drago**

**Les couples sont susceptible de changer (à part le triangle amoureux, sinon cela ne serait pas drôle)**

**Je suis désolé** **pour l'orthographe, je suis très mauvaise. Je recherche un/une béta Reader qui m'aiderai à corriger l'orthographe et vérifier les incohérences ou non de l'histoire.**

**Ce premier chapitre est plus un prologue qu'un véritable chapitre.**

Chapitre 1 : Une situation problématique

Dans une petite chambre au quatre Privet Drive, un jeune homme brun, d'une quinzaine d'année, était adossé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux verts fixaient le jardin en contre bas sans réellement y faire attention. Harry, tel était son prénom, avait le regard de quelqu'un ayant perdu beaucoup trop d'être cher. À l'âge d'un an, Il avait vu mourir, assassiner par Lord Voldemort, ses parents. L'été dernier ce fut au tour de Cédric de connaitre un destin tragique. Et dernièrement son parrain a été tuer par le bras droit de Voldemort; la terrible Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rendre responsable de la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi, n'avais t-il pas utiliser le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné pour s'assurer que son parrain était bien retenu prisonnier au ministère ? Pourquoi ? Sans parler que Rogue est de l'ordre du phénix, il aurait très bien pu lui parler de son rêve. Pourquoi avait-t-il était aussi stupide ? A cause de lui Sirius est mort. Il aurais mieux fait d'écouter Hermione…

Attrapant, un vieux exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers qui trainait, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et relu l'article :

_HARRY POTTER : L'ELU ?_

_ Des rumeurs continuent de circuler au sujet des incidents survenus récemment au ministère de la Magie et au cours desquels Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été vu une nouvelle fois._

_«Ne me demandez rien, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler», nous a déclaré hier soir, au moment où il quittait le ministère, un Oubliator très agité qui a refusé de nous donner son nom._

_Cependant, des sources bien informées dans les hautes sphères du ministère ont confirmé que ces incidents avaient eu pour origine la légendaire salle des Prophéties._

_ Bien que les sorciers de presse du Ministère aient jusqu'à présent refusé ne serais-ce de confirmer l'existence d'un tel lieu, les membres de la communauté magique sont de plus en plus nombreux à croire que les Mangemorts actuellement en prison à Azkaban pour effraction et tentative de vol avaient essayé de s'emparer d'une prophétie. La nature de celle-ci reste mystérieuse mais on pense généralement qu'elle concernait Harry Potter, la seule personne à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort, et dont on sait également qu'il se trouvait au Ministère au cours de la nuit en question._

_ Certains vont jusqu'à surnommer Potter "l'Élu", pensant que la prophétie le désigne comme le seul qui sera à jamais capable de nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_On ignore où se trouve actuellement cette prophétie, si toutefois elle existe, bien que …_

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un rire jaune. II était bel et bien l'élu, il devait vaincre lord Voldemort le plus puissant mage noire de tout les temps. Tout cela a cause cette foutue prof de divination. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas comment y parvenir. Il espérait que le Dumbledore lui donnerait des cours particulier sinon il ne ferait pas de vieux os face à Voldemort. Mais Harry ne se voilait pas la face, il ne saurait jamais suffisamment assez puissant pour vaincre le mage noir. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'un jour Dumbledore puisse enfin arrêter Voldemort. Mais hélas, une petite voie désagréable lui répétait sans cesse que cet espoir était vain.

Depuis cet été, Dumbledore aurait victime d'une puissante malédiction selon un article de la Gazette. Dumbledore s'est montré rassurent, la communauté magique n'a pas à s'inquiété. Cependant de nombreux journalistes ont tout de même manifesté leur l'inquiétude; Dumbledore semble en effet avoir perdu de son habilité à cause de son grand âge .Malgré l'insistance des journalistes, Dumbledore refuse de s'exprimer davantage sur le sujet. Cette attitude ne joue pas en sa faveur; ce silence vis-à-vis de cette malédiction est inquiétant. Même si de nombreuse théorie ont été émise pour déterminer la cause de cette malédiction, le mystère reste entier.

Harry, ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'espérer un miracle, que quelqu'un soit suffisamment puissant pour récupéré le flambeau de Dumbledore. Harry était loin d'imaginer que cela était en passe se produire. C'est sur ses pensés qu'il s'endormit.

Le parc de Poudlard autrefois verdoyant, pouvait témoigner de la violence des combats qui s'y déroulaient. De nombreux corps de Mangemorts mais aussi d'aurors et d'élèves, jonchait le parc. Epaulé par des élèves, les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser les Mangemorts. Harry combattait en ce moment même Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué son parrain.

Au milieu de ces combats, Voldemort et Dumbledore se combattaient. Sous l'intensité des sorts que les deux mages s'échangeaient, le sol était totalement carboniser. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, un cri de douleur l'interrompit. Profitant que Dumbledore était accaparé par la bataille, Nagini avait mordu en traitre le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore envoya avec rage un sortilège au serpent puis tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Voldemort, avec un sourire sadique, envoya un sortilège de mort. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'esquiver le sort mortel. Mais hélas, il ne put l'esquiver à temps. Horrifié, Harry, le personnel de Poudlard, les aurors ainsi que les élève virent leur bien aimé directeur de Poudlard s'effondré, morts, les bras en croix.

-Non! Cria Harry avec désespoir. Furieux il envoya un sortilège de magie blanche à Bellatrix, qui trop surprise ne l'esquiva pas et fut projeter, inconsciente, quelque mètre plus loin. Harry se précipita vers le corps du directeur et tenta de le réveiller. En vain. N'ayant plus rien à perdre Harry lança un sortilège de magie blanche à Voldemort qui riait à gorge déployé. Sans le moindre effort, ce dernier contra le sort. Harry déchainé, envoya sortilège sur sortilège mais Voldemort trop puissant les parait sans le moindre effort. Enfin Voldemort pensant que le jeu avait assez duré, envoya un doloris foudroyant à Harry. Harry fut violement projeté au sol, et impuissant subit le maléfice pendant quelque minute. Arrêtant le sortilège, Voldemort s'approcha et prit la parole: Voyer ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont la folie de s'opposer à moi. Potter, ta dernière heure est arrivé! Avada Kedavra!

Harry horrifié, vit le sortilège de mort arrivé sur lui. Harry ferma les yeux et revit toute sa vie se déroulé. Il pensa une dernière fois à Ginny, ses amis, ses parents, son parrain. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas vengé la mort de sa petite amie Ginny. Soudain des murmures de surprises, d'incompréhension, et même de peur se fit entendre. Je ne suis pas encore mort? Songea incrédule Harry. Etonne celui ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfait il remarqua qu'il était au centre d'un dôme protecteur. C'est impossible, murmura Harry, rien ne peut arrêter le sortilège de la mort. Risquant un regard vers Voldemort, il remarqua que celui ci était tout bonnement terrifié. Terrifier par quelqu'un derrière lui. Harry se retourna donc prudemment.

Le regard terrible, une jeune femme portant un costume japonais s'avançait vers eux. Armé d'un long bâton blanc surmonté d'une étoile, d'un soleil et d'une lune, elle dégageait une aura de puissance oppressante. Ce sentant dévisager, elle posa son regard sur lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être tiré dans un nouveau rêve.


End file.
